Inuyasha Fujikuma, le surdemidémon
by Shy-Guyome
Summary: Sommaire : Quand l’on veut entrer dans un univers, il est facile de se voir entrer dans l’histoire. Ben moi, je crée un personnage et je le colle dedans. Je vous présente : Fujikuma. L’histoire arrive après le premier film!
1. Fujikuma, le surdmidémon

Truc de l'auteur : Si vous écrivez un fan fiction de Inuyasha et que vous voulez mettre la phrase typique de Miroku, ne faites pas à ce que Miroku demande directement à la personne. D'habitude, il va au moins dire une phrase dans le genre « Pour nous prouver votre gratitude… » ou « Pour ne plus vous sentir seul… », etc. Miroku n'est pas aussi direct que ça, après tous…

Miroku : J'ai demandé à toutes les femmes qui m'entourent. Et elles ont toutes refusé…

Sango : « Toutes les femmes »? Je pense que tu oublies quelqu'un ici!

Miroku : Ah, c'est vrai… Sango, voudriez-vous me faire l'honn-

Sango : Ferme-la!

Hello! C'est moi! Guyome, Antonio & William! C'est rare que je fasse des « briefings » dans mes fan fiction, mais je vais faire une exception! Aussi, je vais donner un « truc de l'auteur » à chaque chapitres! C'est toujours utile!

Cela fait plus de 1 an et demi que je pense à ce personnage de Fujikuma. Avant il s'appelait « Kuma-Kondou », le premier mot voulant dire « ours » et le 2e étant le nom du grand chef d'une armée de Samouraï qui s'appelait le Shinsengumi. Et Fujikuma veut dire « invincible-ours » Mais bon… je m'égare! Place au fanfiction et-… ah non… bon, j'ai pas le choix… Déclaration! sigh

Déclaration : Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Inuyasha, mais j'aime faire des histoires avec! Les fan fic existent pour ça! Gniek!

Inuyasha

Premier épisode : Introduction – Fujikuma, le sur-demi-démon

Dans la forêt, un prêtresse se met à courir. Elle a le bras gauche en sang. La sueur coule partout sur son front. Elle tient dans sa main droite un petit couteau, avec un manche noir et une lame bleuté. La jeune femme semble être poursuivi. Elle regarde derrière elle. Rien à l'horizon. En sortant de la forêt, elle se trouve face-à-face avec, ce qui semble être, son poursuiveur.

C'est un démon. Il est très grand, dépassant les six pieds. Il a des cheveux blanc et des yeux complètement rouge, qui détiennent des pupilles bleus. Il est habillé d'un simple pagne bleu-marin et d'une camisole à moitié déchiré de la même couleur. Les rayures sur ses joues forment des « » d'une couleur mauve. Ses griffes son allongées et pointues.

-RAAAH!

La jeune prêtresse est prise par surprise. Le démon fonce vers elle.

-AKARUIYOROI, s'exclame la prêtresse. (lumière-armure)

Un aura bleu entoure la jeune fille. Les griffes du démon frappe l'aura de plein fouet, sans toucher sa cible. Son bras se met à figer, entourer d'une lueur blanche.

-GYAH!

Ne pouvant rien faire, le démon se fait attaquer par la prêtresse. Elle se met derrière lui et tranche dans la chair du démon avec son couteau. De la lumière sort de la plaie, ce qui fait agoniser le démon. Dans le dos de ce dernier, on peut lire le mot « Lumière » en japonais. Seulement, il manque un seul petit tracé pour compléter le mot. Le démon se tourne rapidement vers la prêtresse en essayant de la frapper, elle qui n'a d'autre choix que d'esquiver. Ceci fait, le sauvage fait un bond vers son adversaire, ce qui surprend la prêtresse.

-Oh non!…

SHLOK!

La moitié du bras du démon passe au travers du ventre de la prêtresse. Le coup fait tomber les deux au sol. L'un par-dessus l'autre. La jeune femme a beaucoup de misère à respirer, elle voit que son heure est venue. Malgré tout, elle sourit.

-Tu deviendra bon…, dit-elle.

Le démon ouvre grand les yeux. Il remarque que le bras droit de la prêtresse est dans son dos. Avec le couteau, elle trace la dernière ligne dans son dos. La plaie s'illumine, ainsi que toutes les autres. Le mot « lumière » est complété.

-GRAAAH!

Un énorme cri, puis, le silence. Les yeux du démon ne sont plus rouges mais bleus. Ensuite, ils prennent l'apparence humaine.

Le couteau tombe au sol, et le corps de la prêtresse s'affaiblit.

Le démon n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il est une toute autre personne. Il regarde autour de lui, puis regarde dans quelle posture il est. Son bras a transpercé le corps de la jeune femme qui est devant lui. Il lance un cri de surprise et enlève rapidement son bras du corps.

-AH!

Ce mouvement fait souffrir la prêtresse, un geste involontaire du démon.

-Prêtresse?…, dit le démon.

Des larmes de douleurs se mettent à tomber des yeux de la prêtresse. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le démon aussi pleure. Il soulève le dos de la jeune femme pour lever sa tête du sol. Elle se mit à sourire.

-La lame de Bouddha rend les démons bienfaisants quand l'on écrit le mot « lumière » dans leur chair…, dit la prêtresse.

-Prêtresse…

-Je t'en prie, utilise ce couteau. Ta puissance est beaucoup plus forte que la mienne. Sert-en pour le bien…

-Oui prêtresse!

En un dernier souffle…

-Tu es le sur-demi-démon… Fujikuma…

La jeune femme mœurs dans les bras du démon. Les yeux de Fujikuma se mettent à s'agrandir. Les larmes coulent plus fort.

-Prêtresse…

Il lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé et cri avec force.

-PRÊTREEEEESSE!

85 ans plus tard…

-REVIENS ICI ENFOIRÉ!

C'est un matin très agité pour la bande. Inuyasha cour en plein milieux de la forêt. Il poursuit quelqu'un.

-KAGOME, cri le demi-démon. OÙ EST T'IL?

Kagome et Sango sont tous les deux sur Kirara. La chasseuse est dans sa tenu de combat avec son boomerang dans le dos. Kagome regarde à travers la forêt et voit un point scintillé entre les branches.

-IL EST À GAUCHE, répondit-t-elle.

Plus loin, l'on voit le voleur. Un démon en habit de ninja mauve. Il détient la bouteille de fragment de la perle de shikon dans sa main. Il cour et saute dans le sentier et pardessus les branches.

-Je serai invincible, dit-il. Quoi?

Il arrête de courir. Quelqu'un vient de s'interposer devant lui.

(Pour le bien de tous ça, le nom des techniques seront celle de la série télévisée en anglais. J'ai pas vraiment lu les mangas ni downloadé d'émissions en japonais avec le sous-titrage jaune en dessous… Désolé!)

-WIND TUNNEL!

Le ninja est pris en surprise. Il fait un geste vers le sol, de la poussière l'entoure et se fait aspirer dans le trou noir de Miroku. Le moine est pris par surprise. Il range son Wind Tunnel.

-Hein, s'exclama le moine. Où est-il? Ah!

Miroku se penche de justesse et esquive la lame du ninja qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Le moine culbute par en avant et va frapper son adversaire qui recule.

-Ya!

Le moine met sa main dans sa manche et lance un petit morceau de papier avec une prière écrite dessus. Le démon se penche de justesse.

-SALAUD!

Inuyasha fonce avec sa Tetsaïga par-dessus la tête. Il frappe au sol et crée un impact qui se dirige vers le voleur. Ce dernier saute et continue sa course à travers la forêt.

-Il s'enfuit, cria Miroku.

-J'avais remarqué!

Inuyasha continue la poursuite. Du côté du démon ninja il commence à s'épuiser.

-Qu'ils soient maudit, se dit le démon.

-Et toi tu seras béni!

Kirara grogne. Elle vient de sentir quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il, Kirara, demanda Sango à son compagnon de combat.

-Il y a une force…, répondit Kagome.

-Une force?

-Ce n'est pas Inuyasha, ni Miroku… Mais elle est très forte!

-En bas!

-Graohw!

Inuyasha et Miroku continuent leur course. Miroku eut un choque. Tout en continuant de courir, le moine dit :

-Inuyasha!

-Tu l'as sentit, hein? C'est pas un démon, mais c'est très fort…

Finalement rendu à l'endroit, le demi-démon et le jeune moine se retrouvent devant deux personnes. Le démon ninja et une autre personne aux cheveux blanc tiré sur le bleu et aux oreilles pointus. Il reconnaissait les rayures sur les joues. Celles d'un démon. Il est habillé d'un kimono de karaté avec les bordures grise et d'une simple épaulette sur son épaule gauche. Il a un petit couteau à la lame bleuâtre entre ses mains. Le ninja est couché sur le ventre. Il a le mot « Lumière » écrit dans le dos en forme de cicatrice. Il se relève avec un air différent, calme. Il se frotte la tête comme s'il avait une migraine. Inuyasha s'avance avec son grand sabre.

-Maintenant, tu es à moi!

-Attend, dit Miroku.

Le supposé démon regarde Inuyasha, puis le ninja.

-Tu n'es plus un démon.

Le ninja est surpris. Il ouvre grand les yeux et puis regarde par terre. Il sort de sa poche les morceaux de la perle de shikon.

-Tu n'en a plus de besoin, continue l'étranger. En tant que créature aux bonnes intentions, je te conseille d'utiliser ta force pour les innocents. Ceux qui n'ont pas la force que tu as et qui en ont en de besoin…

Le démon ninja reste silencieux. Puis, il se tourne vers Inuyasha et lance la bouteille vers lui. Ce dernier l'attrape d'une main. Puis, le ninja s'en va. En sautant sur les arbres, avec la cicatrice de la lumière dans le dos.

Inuyasha regarde l'étranger.

-T'es qui toi? Tu as l'apparence d'un démon, tu sens le démon…

-Mais, spirituellement, tu ne l'es pas…, continue Miroku.

Le supposé démon regarde Inuyasha et Miroku. Il affiche un large sourire. Il tient une attitude de personne joyeuse. Il lève sa main et montre un morceau de la perle de shikon.

-J'imagine que c'est important pour vous, demande l'étranger.

Inuyasha est surpris. Il regarde la bouteille et voit qu'il n'y a que deux morceaux, au lieu de trois.

-EH! VOLEUR!

En fonçant sur le nouveau venu, Inuyasha frappe vers lui avec sa grande épée. Le « démon » saute au dernier moment et met les pieds sur un grand rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il garde toujours son sourire.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt de m'en servir, commente-t-il, mais je sais que tu viendrais le chercher pour n'importe quoi. Alors, je te propose un duel!

-Un duel, répéta Miroku.

-Oui! Un combat à un contre un! Si tu gagnes, je te rend le morceaux de perle. Sinon… On verra!

-Moi j'ai une meilleure idée…, dit Inuyasha.

Le demi-démon saute très haut dans les airs et tente une nouvelle attaque.

-JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE TOUS DE SUITE, ET TU NE SOUFFRIRAS PAS!

SHLING!

KLING!

Chacun ont leurs sabres qui s'entrechoquent. Inuyasha est tous d'abord surpris. L'épée de son adversaire a une lame très mince, qui garde l'aspect de celle d'un katana. Son manche, par contre, est complètement différent. Il y a un métal rond qui protège la main. Le demi-démon ne sait pas que c'est une épée d'escrime munie d'une lame de sabre japonaise.

-Mon nom est Fujikuma, le sur-demi-démon. Je te donne rendez-vous à un kilomètre au nord du village le plus proche, après dîner.

Inuyasha ouvre grand les yeux. L'épée de Fujikuma s'illumine et une jet de lumière est relâché vers le ciel. Puis, plusieurs jets de lumière se mettent à tomber du ciel. Le demi-démon à le temps de reculer. Chaque jets explosent quand elles touchent le sol. Puis, quand la poussière se dissipe, le sur-demi-démon a disparu.

-L'enfoiré…


	2. Le Duel

Truc de l'auteur : Si Kagome et Inuyasha se disputent, faites-le seulement si c'est un cas où il serait obliger d'y avoir une dispute. S'il le font à chaque 5 secondes, C'EST PLAAATE!

Déclaration : Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Inuyasha, ni aucun autre univers… le seul univers que je possède est ma chambre. Et encore, cette chambre fait parti de la maison, et ce sont mes parents qui payent la maison. sigh Finalement, je n'ai aucune possession… J'ai ma tête, mais ce n'est pas grand chose…

Inuyasha

Deuxième épisode : Le Duel

Sur le bord du lac se trouvent notre bande préféré. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango et Kirara. Il y a un gros morceau de viande qui cuit sur le feu.

-Un sur-demi-démon, demande Sango.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ça, demande à son tour Shippo.

-Sûrement qu'il est plus fort qu'un demi-démon… déduit Miroku. Mais pas plus qu'un démon complet…

-Non, ça force n'a rien à voir avec la force d'un démon.

Tous le monde regarde Inuyasha. Il est plus sérieux et motivé qu'à l'habitude.

-Son coup et ses gestes m'ont semblé équivalent à ceux de Sesshomaru… Il sentait le démon… mais pas plus que l'humain…

-Serait-il?… Un trois-quart-de-démon, demande Kagome.

Tous le monde regarde Kagome. Cette phrase mathématique du 21e siècle est totalement inconnue de ses compagnons. La jeune collégienne à une sueur froide.

-Bin, je veux dire, qu'il est sûrement le croisement d'un demi-démon et d'un démon complet…

Tous le monde est plus éclairé par cette explication.

-C'est très possible…, dit Miroku. Mais, toujours faut-il se demander ce qu'il nous veut.

Miroku regarde Inuyasha.

-Il n'a sûrement pas dérobé un morceaux de la perle de shikon pour simplement connaître ton potentiel au combat…

-Miroku marque un point, ajoute Sango. Je trouverais totalement stupide qu'un démon aussi puissant dérobe un morceau de la perle pour savoir la force de quelqu'un…

-Ouais… Vraiment stupide… Peut-être que Naraku est derrière tous ça…, dit Shippo.

-En tous cas, commente le demi-démon, ce n'est pas une de ses réincarnations… Il ne sentait pas comme Kagura et Kana.

Kagome regarde tous ces amis. Ils se soucient tous de ce sur-demi-démon. Kirara se met à miauler en regardant le gigot.

-Ah! Le lunch est prêt, dit Kagome.

Le dîner fini, la bande décide de se diriger tous de suite au point de rendez-vous. Kagome a apporté son arc et des flèches, au cas où. En se rapprochant de l'endroit, la jeune collégienne ressent le morceaux de perle. Il est en plein milieu de la prairie, derrière un gros rocher.

-Il est là, dit Inuyasha.

Puis, il se met à courir. Le reste de la bande est surpris.

-Inuyasha! Attend-nous, cri Miroku.

Rendu devant, le demi-démon se trouve face à son opposant, qui lui est dos à lui.

-Avant que je parte du Japon, dit Fujikuma, j'ai entendu parler du fils du roi des chiens : Inuyasha. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu serais aussi fort en tant que demi-démon…

-Moi je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'est pas un démon complet, le «sur-demi-démon»! Un croisement entre un demi-démon et un démon complet, ou quelque chose du genre…

Fujikuma se retourne affichant son sourire habituel et en sortant son sabre bizarre.

-Exact. Assez de bavardage! En garde, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sort sa Tetsaïga et se met dans sa position habituel de combat. Quant à Fujikuma, il se tient dans un position typique de l'escrime. Tous les deux chargent en même temps. Le demi-démon commence avec une attaque frontale, qui est bloquée. Puis, très rapidement, Fujikuma tourne sur lui même en glissant la lame de son sabre sur celle de la Tetsaïga. Cette action pousse le grand sabre et amplifie la vitesse d'attaque de Fujikuma vers les côtes d'Inuyasha.

-Quoi?

Au dernier moment, le demi-démon esquive l'assaut en sautant par en arrière. Un morceau de son habit est déchiré.

-Merde… il est rapide…, se dit Inuyasha.

-La Tetsaïga! Ahla-lala-lala-lala!

Inuyasha lève la tête, plus surpris que fâché. Fujikuma est très surpris et content à la fois.

-J'aurais parié que vous en hériteriez de votre père! Me battre contre cette lame me fait presque peur!

-EH TU TE BATS CONTRE MOI! PAS LA TETSAÏGA!

-Oups! Désolé!

Inuyasha se met à foncer à nouveau vers le sur-demi-démon. Ce dernier pointe le ciel avec son sabre.

-SATSU SAME! (tuer-pluie)

Inuyasha reconnaît l'attaque utiliser plutôt. Le fil de lumière se dirige vers le ciel, se divise en plusieurs filaments et tombent vers le sol. Le demi-démon recule à nouveau. Les explosions entourent Fujikuma ne laissant qu'un gros nuage de poussière. Inuyasha se repositionne.

-Merde… ses attaques sont toutes rapides!

-Tu es désespérant…

WAKLING!

Le demi-démon perd la Tetsaïga de ses mains et se plante à un dizaine de mètre de lui. Inuyasha sent la pointe de la lame de Fujikuma dans son dos.

-Je parie que Sesshomaru et Totosaï sont déçu de toi. Une si belle épée…

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha et Fujikuma regardent tous deux Kagome qui s'approche, suivi de Miroku, Shippo, Sango et Shippo. Le sur demi-démon ouvre grand les yeux en voyant Kagome et Sango.

-Quoi?……

Pour Fujikuma, les deux filles qui semblent soutenir Inuyasha ressemblent à deux gouttes d'eau à celle qu'elle croyait morte… il y a 85 ans.

-Prêtresse…?

-Tant pis!

Le sur-demi-démon se retourne et reçoit un coup de poing dans le visage le faisant voltiger dans les airs quelques mètres pour finalement tomber sur le dos. Quand il relève son dos, il voit Inuyasha qui saute vers lui avec son fourreau dans la main. Par le pouvoir qui lui est attribué, la Tetsaïga se met à voler vers son possesseur et se fait attraper. En chutant, le demi-démon va frapper son adversaire. Ce dernier se donne un élan avec les jambes et se remet sur ses pieds. Quand il s'en va pour bloquer, Fujikuma remarque qu'il n'a plus son sabre.

-Zut…

C'était maintenant un moment de silence. Pour Inuyasha, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Pour les autres aussi la surprise était grande.

Fujikuma avait attrapé la Tetsaïga avec sa main. Il l'avait attrapé de justesse car sa paume de main s'était mise à saigner. Fujikuma paraissait plutôt sombre.

-Pour un instant, je t'ai sous-estimé…

Le sur-demi-démon relève la tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux complètement bleu luisant et chacune de ses rayures qui ont grossit.

Il venait de prendre l'aspect de démon, sans même l'être.

-Ça va pas recommencer!

Fujikuma tient fermement la lame de la Tetsaïga qui se met à être électrocuter. Inuyasha, plutôt surpris, reçoit la charge de plein fouet et se fait repousser. Il glisse sur ses pieds de reculons, puis s'arrête.

-De la foudre, se demande Inuyasha.

Fujikuma est debout, toujours avec sa main devant lui, où l'on peut voir la cicatrice sur sa main. Le sang bleu coule en échappant quelque choc électrique. Inuyasha se met à sourire.

-C'est comme mes « Blades of Blood », se dit-il. Quand il ajoute son sang, une attaque de démon devient plus puissante.

-Le sang de mes parents coulent dans mes veines…, répond le sur-demi-démon.

Le reste de la bande, qui assiste à ce combat, regarde Fujikuma avec étonnement.

-Je crois comprendre, dit Miroku. Le parent démon de Fujikuma devait être un démon ours, d'où vient sa force. Et le parent demi-démon devait être un démon de foudre.

-Hein, demande Shippo.

-Si Fujikuma ne peut électrifier Inuyasha qu'avec son sang, c'est que cette force est enfoui plus loin en lui.

C'est le silence partout.

-En conclusion, il serait un démon demi-ours, dont l'autre demi est un demi-démon de foudre.

-Un démon-ours à 50, un démon de foudre à 25 et un humain à 25, en déduit Kagome.

Shippo regarde Kagome, n'ayant toujours pas compris une phrase mathématique.

-Le moine à raison.

Cette fois, le sur-demi-démon à parlé assez fort pour que tous le monde puisse l'entendre. Il était toujours aussi sérieux, et le fond de ses yeux garde toujours leur couleur bleu.

-Mon père était le grand chef des barbares de l'Hokkaido. C'était l'un des 7 démons les plus fort du Japon. Ma mère elle… était une demie-démonne de foudre. Le seul moyen d'utiliser les pouvoirs de ce lien, est par le lien du sang.

Avec ces mots, Fujikuma lève ses deux mains et montrent un grosse cicatrice dans chaque paume de la main. Ensuite, il plante ses griffes dans le creux de chaque main et les ressorts. Chaque doigts maintenant couvert de sang deviennent électrifiées. Il colle ses deux poignets ensemble et vise vers Inuyasha.

-INUYASHA, s'écrie Kagome.

Les deux mains projète une très grande éclaire qui se dirige vers le demi-démon. À la dernière seconde, Inuyasha saute et revole très loin. Il tombe sur le dos et se relève.

« Il est très puissant, pense Inuyasha. Mais c'est une attaque qui utilise de la puissance démoniaque. Quand il le fera à nouveau, j'utiliserai mon « Backlash-Wave » et je pourrai gagner ce match. »

-EH! FUJIKUMA! ON DIRAIT QUE C'EST TOUS CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE? TU PEUX PAS MIEUX FAIRE TA TECHNIQUE?

Fujikuma est au même endroit. Il est fatigué et regarde Inuyasha de ses yeux bleu.

-Non.

Inuyasha devient embarrassé.

-QUOI? MAIS POURQUOI?

-Je sacrifie trop de sang à faire une telle attaque. Je me tuerais si je continuais.

-Ah merde!

Kagome est plus rassuré.

-Pour un instant, dit-elle, j'ai cru qu'il savait à propos du Backlash-Wave…

-C'est encore plus rassurant, continue Sango. Si Fujikuma a fait une attaque si limitée, c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se met à ricaner. Le sur-demi-démon est un peu surpris.

-Je vois, tu es limité à utiliser un attaque aussi puissante… Et bien, moi ce n'est pas l'cas!

Le demi-démon prend sa Tetsaïga à deux mains et fend l'air vers Fujikuma.

-WIND SCAR!

Fujikuma est tous d'abord surpris. Cinq grosses lignes fendent le sol et se dirigent vers lui.

-Le Wind Scar.

L'attaque explose sur Fujikuma.

-Il l'a eu, se demande Kagome.

C'est le vide. Le silence. La poussière se dissipe. Le sur-demi-démon n'est plus là. Puis il y a un applaudissement suivit d'un sifflement. Tous le monde regarde et voit Fujikuma qui est assis sur le rocher, souriant et acclamant comme s'il venait d'assister à un grand spectacle.

-Bravo! Tu es vachement fort toi! Ahlala!

Tous ont une sueur froide sur le front. Fujikuma saute en face de Inuyasha, qui se met sur ses garde. Puis, le demi-démon attrape le morceau de la perle de shikon que vient de lui lancer le sur-demi-démon.

-Je te le rend! Tu es vraiment trop fort!

Inuyasha est tous d'abord surpris. Non seulement il vient de survivre à son assaut sans aucune blessure apparente, mais en plus il lui rend le morceau de perle. Il est vraiment bizarre, se disait-il.

-Maintenant, dit-Inuyasha, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as voler un morceau de la perle de shikon?

Les quatre autres avancent vers Fujikuma.

« Certainement pas pour le combat, se dit Sango. »

« Il doit y avoir un piège, pensa-Miroku. »

« Il est tellement bizarre… acquiesça-Shippo. »

Fujikuma se tourne vers le moine, la tueuse de démon et le petit démon-renard.

-Je me demandais… à quel point Inuyasha pouvait être fort! Son père était si puissant, je voulais savoir si son fils l'est autant!

Les trois derniers penchent la tête, ne pouvant en croire leurs oreilles. Ils ont tous une sueur froide sur le bord de leur front.

-Pour connaître…

-Sa force…

Fujikuma regarde Kagome. Cette dernière ne sait pas quoi dire. Le sur-demi-démon avance et prend la main de Kagome. Il se penche et embrasse le dessus des jointures. Un baisemain. La jeune collégienne est toute rouge. Fujikuma le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur?

Inuyasha ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. C'est comme si un deuxième Koga était apparut subitement! Kagome bafouille un peu.

-Euh… Kagome. Kagome Higurashi.

-Enchanté…

Puis Fujikuma se tourne vers Sango. Il fait le même geste.

-Et vous, votre petit n- Aye!

Sango, moins sensible au charme de Fujikuma, le pousse de sa main libre.

-Sango. Tous le plaisir est pour moi…

Le sur-demi-démon à un sourire gêné.

-Et les deux gentlemen ici présent, demande Fujikuma en pointant Miroku et Shippo.

-Lui c'est le moine Miroku, répond Kagome. Et lui, c'est Shippo, un jeune démon-renard. Et là, c'est Kirara.

-Miuw!

Fujikuma affiche un grand sourire et salut en se penchant à la japonaise. Il lève le doigt et pointe chaque personnes un par un.

-Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara et, bien sûr… Inuya-Chan!

Kagome ouvre grand les yeux. Miroku lève un sourcil. Sango échappe son boomerang géant. Shippo se retient de rire. Kirara branle de la queue en miaulant.

« Chan » est un suffixe utilisé pour désigné une jolie femme, ou un jeune garçon. ( Exemple : Kagome-Chan, Shippo-Chan) Mais, là, Fujikuma vient de faire un jeu de mot en remplaçant le « sha » par « Chan ».

Puis, tous le monde se tord rire, sauf Inuyasha et Fujikuma. Pour ça part, Inuyasha a une grosse veine de rage sur le front.

-COMMENT, demande Inuyasha avec colère.

-« Inuya-Chan », répond Fujikuma. Ça ne te plaît pas?

-S'il y a une chose qui me plairait… C'EST DE TE PÈTER LA-

Dans un étouffement de rire, Kagome cri :

-Assis! Hihihi!

Ce qui donne l'effet habituel. Grâce au pouvoir du collier qui est autour du cou d'Inuyasha, ce dernier tombe au sol.

Fin du premier épisode…


End file.
